An Infinite Melody
by LycanAlpha
Summary: This sequel to A Lifetime Overture follows the adventures of Falco and Leon, in concordance with the rest of the team, while Fox and Wolf go honeymooning on a distant planet. Will their animosity break apart both teams, or will they find love in an unexpected circumstance? This is a Falco x Leon M/M fiction; don't like don't read. this is my second story, so I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, a sequel to ****_A Lifetime Overture. _This**** story is canon, with little to no recap. This story is being written as I go along, so bear with me. This is, as you may know know, a homosexual fiction done by a non-homosexual man, who has no problem with homosexuals (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic). The writing style of multiple perceptions has been adopted by from my dear friend and fellow writer, DraconisIndex, and his story, **_**Corneria University**. _**With that said, let the story begin.**

**Falco**

As we left the Cornerian atmosphere in the Great Fox, I couldn't help but to look at the pair of starcrossed lovers now engaged in a deep kiss. I couldn't help but wonder how these two arch nemeses found love in each other. My unspoken thought was answered by a reptilian voice that echoes through the mind, even if it was just used." One of the great mysteries of the universe," crooned Leon sagaciously.

" You got that one right, lizard. How could the two that used to be locked in dogfights be locked in a kiss instead?"

" The real wonder is that we're on this excursion with them. I guess we have to get along better, now that we're going to be on the same team."

" Don't get your hopes up, lizard." We made the jump to hyperspace, and found ourselves in the middle of deep space, surrounded by stars. On our left, a huge planet made entirely out of wolfrum lumbered towards the Fox on its frivolous journey around its stars. Once it cleared the window, the whole group, including the now detached canines, caught their breath. Before us was a beautiful planet that shimmered with crystals; its atmosphere was a glorious turquoise, with the land masses a lade green. This is one planet I hadn't seen, and I'd seen a lot of planets. ROB spoke up over the intercom," the planet is called Plurinthus. There are signs of life on the surface; the people are advanced in mathematics, science, and technology. This utopian society has many strange traditions, but have tolerance of other systems of belief."

" thank you, ROB. That is all," commanded Fox as ROB began to lecture on the planet's history. The android quickly silenced, but still moved his mouth as though he thought we might want to know more. Fox then turned his attention to us." We will be staying near this planet. Wolf and I will honeymoon there; right, puppy?"

" We have reservations for the hotel here." Answered Wolf as he took over." If you don't mind, you guys can stay here and be alert. Otherwise, we can make reservations. But be warned," Wolf added with a smirk," we won't be holding back."

We all decided to decline.

* * *

**Leon**

Once the two honeymooners had left, the shuttle returned to a silent state. The former Star Fox team muttered to each other, not engaging us at all. Panther broke the silence by wooing Krystal, but I stayed behind, retreating to the wall and camouflaging seamlessly into the metal wall. I retired to find some peace in my subconscious; I felt more relaxed when I had time to just think. I was still deep in thought when I felt someone walk up to me. I tried to blend further into the wall, and became perfectly coordinated with the wall.

" You're not fooling me, lizard. Why are you being so reclusive," asked Falco as I came out of hiding.

" I'm thinking. Leave me be."

" what're you thinking about?"

" The infinite depth of the universe and the medley of a tune simultaneously. Saves time that way," I said as nonchalantly as I could. On the inside I was almost laughing.

"...ok. Well, we need help prepping the shuttle, and you have to have the official tour."

" Do we really have to do a tour-?!"

" Yes; it's standard procedure."

" Very well. Let's get that over with."

With that, Falco turned and made a mock formal announcement that the tours would commence. Panther would go with Slippy and Krystal, while I was stuck with Falco and Peppy. The tour wasn't especially good, but it was decent. We saw the rooms and the engines, all the while Peppy muttered on about the history of the craft. We were walking back to the bridge when Falco stopped rather abruptly." I knew I was forgetting something," Falco exclaimed." Follow me; there's something you've gotta' see."

* * *

**Falco**

" I knew I was forgetting something," I exclaimed." Follow me; there's something you've gotta' see." So they followed me back to the elevator. From there, I took them to the lower level under the rooms. As the doors opened up, we saw a whole floor taken up as a recreational facility; there were weights in one corner and a swimming pool to the other, but in the middle of the facility was a black cube eight feet in every direction erected in a deep black metal that was cold to the touch." This is the B-SIM battle simulator. The metal on the outside is solid Wolfrum, but overlaid with a crystal local to Neodia. Any simulations in progress appear on the outside of the box per user choice. Stepping inside," I said, enjoying myself and the look of awe on Leon's face as I opened the cube," you can see that there are docking stations. The interface will recognize your resonance chip and, upon recognizing you, will create you a perfect clone in simulation. Once you've connected, the machine injects a motor neuron blocker, immobilizing the bodies of the users so that no injuries are obtained during combat." I led them out of the cube and back into the elevator." Let's go back to the bridge; there's something up there for Panther and you."

* * *

**Leon**

" Let's go back to the bridge;" said Falco as he led us to the elevator," there's something up there for Panther and you." Once we reached the bridge, we exited the confines of the elevator into the main control room of the massive spaceship. It was empty, save for ROB and the control panels. I turned around and asked," what are we here fo-" before Falco held my shoulders and hugged me tightly. I didn't know what was going on when, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Then the whole world turned white and blurry." What was that for?!"

" Quit your whining, lizard," Falco retorted." You need a chip to access the ship."

When my vision cleared, the entire bridge was augmented, with a little panel with my heart rate. In the top corner, a little message popped up, saying," Welcome to team Star Fox, Mr. Powalski." The interface was smooth and all of the information was accessible." Well I'll give you this," I said with a smirk," you guys definitely know how to get under someone's skin, bird."


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed so far; you guys are great. I will try to post every other week on Friday or the likes. without further ado, chapter two.**

**Leon**

Once we had tagged Panther, who displayed no small amount of displeasure with the scheming but seemed perfectly satisfied with the contact Krystal gave him when she injected him, the Star Fox team showed us to our rooms; Panther roomed with Krystal, of course, but I couldn't decide on who I would reside with. If I roomed with that moronic mechanic frog, I would disembowel him before nightfall. As for the hare, the sagacious ancient of the team could bore anyone to death with his "regaling" accounts of Star Fox lore. Of course, McCloud's room was off limits; not because anyone said it was, but the only chip with access was residing in the scruff of the abroad vulpine. Therefore, the only option was to room with Falco. I didn't mind, but I wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of hearing that from me." I guess I'll have to room with you, bird," I said as grudgingly as possible.

" I hope you don't snore, lizard," retorted Falco with a snarky huff that really crunched my nerves.

* * *

**Falco**

" I hope you don't snore, lizard," I retorted with all the enthusiasm of a dead zebra. I really didn't care either way, just as long as he didn't become bothersome.

With that settled and the teracycle (day length) coming to a close, the crew said their good nights and retired to their respective rooms. When I opened the door to my living quarters, Leon's jaw dropped; the Great Fox had no real space for large living quarters based on the schematics, so the size wasn't anything to gawk at. However the Star Wolf command center didn't have as much space with all the armaments, so to Leon this must've been a penthouse. I popped open the sofa and pulled out the twin mattress. I had a bed, but I thought I would, at the very least, make the visitor feel at home. It was already made, but as I turned around to make a remark, I saw him spreading out a sheet, almost like a yoga mat, on the metal floor." Why are you doing that?" I asked as he turned to face me." It may not be much, but I think it's better than the metal floor."

I moved out of the way and he stood up in awe and made his way over to the bed, as though he had never seen one before." I suppose I should thank you for this," he said snidely.

a few seconds passed, but I saw him drop his facade." Wow," he said with genuine enthusiasm," I've never had a bed; not since the invasion. We hardly had rooms on that blasted heap of a battleship! Thank you so much."

" I didn't think that after all this time, the pompous lizard that dodged and weaved between battle and shadows would, at the end of the teracycle, laid down on the hard floor. Must've been a killer on your back." I said as I tried, however futile, to crack a joke

Leon's face took on a solemn look." It was; it was also a pain on the mind, since I didn't get into a deep sleep at all," Leon said with great melancholy.

" I can't let you do that anymore, Leon," I retorted, partially mocking the former lupine leader." Lie down on the bed; you've got to sleep well, because tomorrow you start training."

* * *

**Leon**

" You've got to sleep well, because tomorrow you start training," ordered the bird. I didn't know what kind of training he meant, but I didn't really care; it had been years since I'd been able to sleep on a bed. The instant I hit the pillow, I began to drift off. The one thing I had retained from the times that I was able to sleep was the ability to recall my dreams. Other than that, I was untrained in the practice. As I drifted off, I had the most unusual dream.** I was just sitting with Falco at a cafe; we weren't saying anything important, but I felt safe and secure. I reached over to grab a piece of bread at the same time that he did. We grabbed the same piece, his hand accidentally touching mine. Then, the most unusual thing happened; he leaned over the table, having to stand up slightly to cover the distance, and planted a kiss directly on my lips. I expected the beak to be a difficulty, but he maneuvered so that it felt soft and tender. The weirdest part was that I was almost enjoying it. **Then the alarm rang and I woke with a start." What a strange dream," I claimed to myself as I sat up and rubbed my neck.

Falco tossed me a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a flight jacket." these should fit; They're a bit small on me," said Falco as I caught them in mid-air. He looked down, then quickly to the left." It looks like you had a good dream," he said while nodding to my nether regions. I looked and, sure enough, my hemipenes had become semi-erect during the night. I blushed profusely while trying to cover up the bulge, but Falco just laughed." Take care of...Those...And come on, we have work to do."

**Falco**

**I was just sitting with Leon outside of a cafe. We weren't really doing anything; just sitting there and speaking. We reached over to grab bread from the middle of the table, but we both grabbed the same piece. My hand landed first, and so Leon's hand was on top of mine. It felt...right, for some reason. Leon then suddenly leaned across the table, standing slightly to reach, and kissed me on the lips, or more technically the beak. My heart began to race and just as the kiss deepened I woke up, sweating lightly. **I looked down at the sheets and quickly tried to cover the tent of arousal. I grabbed clothes and, after a quick shower, got dressed. I walked into the living room (if you can call it that) just as Leon woke up. I tossed him a pair of old clothes, saying," these should fit; they're a bit small on me." I subconsciously looked him over and quickly turned away when I noticed he had a twin mountain peak rising slightly. I wondered what he was dreaming about, but rather than ask, I simply claimed," It looks like you had a good dream," while nodding to his lower regions. He got the hint and, blushing furiously, tried to cover up the twin erection. I just laughed it off, telling him," take care of...those...And come on; we have work to do."

**A/N now is a good time to mention that Leon's body is anatomically correct. I'll try not to give you a deep biology lesson, so look up anatomy of lizards. In general, reptiles have two hemipenes That are usually hidden under a cloacal scale. The only reason I'm telling you now is that eventually it will be important. Also, this story will therefore be a bit more explicit than the last. With that, see you in two weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has read the story thus far. A special thank you to DraconisIndex again for his enormous help in all of this. And, of course, a big thank you to you, my readers, who have already picked up on this story. I hope that you find this story enjoyable. Now without further ado, let the third chapter begin.**

**Leon**

as the elevator hit the recreation floor, the aura became that of anticipation. Falco, Krystal, Panther, and I stepped out onto the floor and walked up to the black cube, Peppy and Slippy had accompanied us, but proceeded to stay outside and watch the battle as it played out on the battle cube. The four of us stepped into the cube, backing into our respective ports; I was on Falco's team, and Krystal and Panther were on the opposing team. Krystal and Panther synchronized, their bodies slacking under the immobilizing agent. I was trembling; I wasn't ready to give up my bodily functions to this computer. But just when I started to become anxious, Falco reached over and lightly held my hand; it wasn't strong and powerful, but it was wordless and comforting and exactly what I needed. I settled into the frame and let the computer take me.

* * *

**Falco**

We were just about to lock in when I felt Leon getting anxious. I lightly reached over and held his hand; nothing passionate or powerful, but as an attempt to comfort him. He settled down, and soon I felt his body slack as the immobilizer kicked in. I leaned back into the mold as I had many times and felt my body go limp.

The screen loaded up as our visors lowered. I picked my usual load out, a movement based set with a large laser cannon slung on my back and a pair of small blaster pistols at my sides. I readied up and struck a pose, waiting for Leon to ready up. When he did, I mentally jumped as I noticed that he only had a silenced blaster pistol on his side, a few fleets of throwing knifes, and a pair of combat other team readied up, their avatars and load outs hidden, and the map was synthesized. The map had many levels and complexities. Each team had a large amount of weak infantry units that could be dispatched with ease. The real challenge was the other players; they could do anything they could in real life, only seven times as well. I had pretty decent reactions in real life, but in the game I could sense things long before they happened. The other issue was that weaknesses were also amplified. Therefore, even if my lack of durability was acute, it was astronomically greater.

we spawned into the map, having only one life each. Leon looked at me for advice and I nodded; there was no real plan other than to succeed. Instantly, Leon vanished; no blip on the map, no trace. For a second I thought he had been booted from the game by a computer malfunction, when I felt nearly a mile away that someone was dying. I looked and my vision zoomed to show a disembodied knife burying itself in a grunt. Still in awe of Leon's skill with his blades, I sensed a bullet coming and, catching it between my feather-laced fingers, let the bullet's momentum spin me nearly 180 degrees. I released the bullet and heard the satisfying thud as it's inertia buried it in the sniper who shot it. Satisfied, I turned around to find another bullet hurtling towards my head. This bullet was large and moving at speeds close to that of sound. There was no way to dodge it, so I simply prepared to desynchronize, but it never came.

* * *

**Leon**

As I turned from decimating another grunt, I saw a bullet hurtling towards Falco's head; the problem was that he wasn't dodging it at all. In my mind I was screaming, but I kept collected and swiftly removed a throwing knife from my belt. I tossed it as though it were a bolt of lightning. It danced through the air towards my friend's face and, mere inches away from Falco, nailed the bullet. The knife was nearly obliterated, most certainly beyond use, but Falco still stood there in awe. He turned to me, and so I smiled and winked before proceeding to slice into another grunt.

i worked my way up to the opposite tower when I saw the glimmer of a chrome barrel in one of the towers. I slowly scaled the wall, my knife between my teeth. I reached the top and carefully positioned myself to strike, when I suddenly felt cold. My mind felt violated and I realized someone else was in there. I tried to block it out, but it was extremely powerful; whenever I tried to push it away from somewhere, it would only push harder. In a desperate escape, I swiftly stabbed my prey before I lost control. I was close to the point of breaking when I suddenly turned around, as though whoever was probing my mind commanded me to. What I saw caused time to slow; Falco, who seemed to have been dueling with Panther was now under his foot. As I watched, Panther pointed his gun at Falco's head. I yelled as loud as I could as the blast went through Falco's head, tears streaking my eyes.

Panther looked at me with a predatory gaze, but I was not in the mood to be prey. With this powerful anger, I destroyed the link with my mental invader and vanished. My cold-blooded nature concealed me from Panther's sense of heat. I took a group of throwing knifes in each hand and, vaulting off his shoulders, raked his back. As I landed, I turned to face him and, seeing the agony he was in, ended his life by launching my knifes into his chest.

I searched madly for Krystal, but she found me first; she broke into my mind, trying to find where I was. But then I felt her presence diminish. Then out of nowhere, I felt indescribable pain in my right shoulder as a beam of light tore through it. I vanished from sight, but not before she was able to release another beam, this time into my other shoulder. My scales absorbed a bit of the impact, but it still hurt to move my arms. It was then that I really wished that I had Falco back. I ran, still invisible, toward the origin of the blast. My mathematical skills enhanced significantly, I was able to calculate in a mere instant where she was. I climbed to the highest tower in the fortress. I timed the jump perfectly. Yelling, I fell towards her at ridiculous speed. I knew I would die if I missed. She looked up at my shadow and fired off two shots, both of which missed my heart by mere centimeters. I poised my knife and fell upon her, the knife burying itself in her chest. As I slipped from consciousness, I saw," blue team wins," before desynchronizing.

* * *

**Falco**

As Leon desynchronized, I stood there waiting for him. He returned with a groggy start, but his legs were too weak to be used and he began to fall. I caught him before he hit the ground, and stayed there for a second. I noticed what I was doing and brought him back up to his feet. He regained his balance and, overwhelmed with the feeling of victory, I hugged him. He hugged me back and we were both very excited." For a moment there, lizard, I thought she'd get to you," I said with traces of real fear slightly permeating the satire." Great job!"

" Also great job, Krystal and Panther," said Leon turning to the other team," you were very challenging to defeat."

" As were you. Next time, we'll be ready," said Krystal as she and Panther walked to the elevator.

Slippy and Peppy walked over and congratulated us." There were many great battles fought before, but never like this," said Peppy as he slapped us on the back." The next few days will be very interesting indeed."

we were all happy, but I saw Leon looking down at the ground. I saw in his eyes that he was thinking about the moment that I was desynced." I know that I'm in safe hands; don't worry about that." Then, I got a bright idea." Meet me at the holo deck tonight; I have something to talk to you about," I whispered nervously into his ear. My plan was not everyone's business, just mine and his; and it was going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, when going into the data of my story, I found that I have two follows, a favorite, and no reviews, but over 200 views which means that either the data is off or no one's reviewing. Those reviews mean a lot to me and show me that the story is important to others. If you please donate a little bit of your precious time into a review, even if it's just," Good work," it will immensely help me in future chapters; even if you don't like it, at least tell me So that I can learn what people like. And with that said, here, for your enjoyment, is chapter 4.**

**Leon**

I got changed out into more comfortable attire than the athletic suits used in the simulation; I was wearing a grey shirt and jeans and a blazer, assuming a semi-casual dress. I didn't know what to expect, but I thought that I might as well look nice for it. I walked down the hall, consulting the main computer for the location of the holo deck. As the lift carried me to the indicated floor, I wondered what was in store for me when I got there; Falco had given very little details, the only indication being the invitation he gave me to join him outside the battle simulator.

I reached the doors, they opened to reveal magnificent scene; It was a small coffee shop, with a short black gate separating it from the road. The sky has a beautiful blue tinge and a few clouds moved lazily across it. the road was empty, save a few cars moving without much urgency. I walked in through the gate and a waiter waved me towards the table that Falco was at. He was wearing a grey blazer over a rolled-down blue-grey turtleneck. His feathers were combed back and he had found a small white flower to put in his lapel. He was actually quite stunning.

* * *

**Falco**

he was actually quite stunning. His blazer was a navy blue and complimented his light grey shirt. I waved to him as a holographic waiter pointed him to the table. I flattened my feathers as he stepped over and called over the waiter. Leon ordered a cappuccino, and since I had already ordered a mocha coffee, the man left us." So this is what you wanted to show me, huh," claimed Leon." It's very nice. Where did you get the design?"

" I had seen a coffee shop like this before," I said," but it was in a dream I had."

" Funny you should mention that," said Leon," because I had a similar backdrop in one of my dreams."

We continued talking; about the sky and the street and the realness of it all. Somehow, we navigated back to the dreams." How amazing is it that it could know so well the details that we couldn't hope to remember," I said, still surprised even though I've used the program countless times.

" It really is an amazing feat. Right down to the tablecloth," exclaimed Leon.

"Speaking of, I have something to ask you," I said nervously.

" Of course. What's on your mind?"

" Well there's a person that I've had many reoccurring dreams about... I think I like this person, but I don't know how they feel. What should I do?" The thing I didn't tell him was that this person was him, or that I had had a dream with him, in rather graphic detail, every night for nearly a week now.

" The unwavering Falco has a crush?! And you're asking me for romantic advice?! You must be really desperate... I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but I think you should tell them how you feel."

" But when?"

"As soon as you can," said Leon suspiciously.

I looked down at my feet, bracing myself for what was to come." then there's something I have to tell you..."

* * *

**Leon**

"Then there's something I have to tell you," said Falco, who was blushing through his feathers. I was stunned; I had had many dreams starring him in some rather explicit situations, but I didn't think he had the same feelings. He Began to speak again, but I didn't give him time; I leaned over the table, stand a little to close the gap, and planted a kiss directly on his beak. It was short, but contained so much passion." I know," I said." I feel the same way." His blush deepened, if that was even possible And, were I not cold-blooded, mine would've, too; instead, my entire body turned a deep red, which embarrassed me even more and made Falco smile.

Then, very suddenly, he reached across the table, this time pulling me into a deep kiss. Our tongues collided and danced around each other. I melted into the passionate act, losing any sense of my surroundings. Time stopped and I wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment for as long as I could. As we pulled apart, I knew that what we had wasn't just a feeling.

* * *

**Falco**

As we pulled apart from the kiss, I realized that what we had was More than just a feeling. I felt like saying something, but there were no words to describe how I felt. We just gazed into each other's eyes, engulfed in each other, while we held hands across the table. The only thing that broke the gaze was a slight throat-clearing. We both snapped back to reality and looked at the waiter, who by now was furiously blushing. Leon and I just laughed, then released each other's hands.

The waiter gave Leon his cappuccino, which had been all but forgotten by us until now. Leon thanked the man, who then slightly bowed and dashed off as quickly as he could without it seeming rude. We laughed again and finished our coffees, making small talk and catching each other staring. My communicator buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and Krystal's voice projected through the speaker." We need you guys on the bridge. Our "away team" is returning."

" We'll be there shortly," I said, trying to mask my annoyance that we had been interrupted. We stood up and exited the simulation, I finally knowing that Leon was finally mine, and I his." C'mon, lizard," I said with no small amount of affectionate undertone," We're getting some company."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my friends and readers. First order of business: the late post is due to the fact that I have been vacationing in Ohio for the last two weeks with no WiFi. Secondly, big thanks to Harmonic014 and Goki Henjin for their reviews and DraconisIndex for his continued support as a friend and reader. And thirdly, continue to review, dear readers; it is extremely useful. And now, without further ado, chapter five.**

**Falco**

As the elevator took us up to the Main docking bay, I couldn't help but smile at Leon, stealing quick glances here and then. He softly brushed his hand against mine, maybe by accident, and so I held his hand as the elevator continued upward. I released it just as the door opened, revealing the platform with the three Arwings, held in place by strong metal arms. **  
**

we were later getting there than anyone else, but apparently not by much. We all just stood around, sometimes engaging in small talk. Krystal seemed annoyed about something that I couldn't place, but then I felt her trying to sneak into my mind. I put my mental defenses up to keep her out, and eventually she gave up, reverting instead to conversation." Where were you two?" Asked Krystal

" We were at the holo deck... looking over training excercises," replied Leon.

" I think that we'll train there before our battles in the cube," I added, glad we were able to fool the telepath, at least for now.

" Then why have you both put up barriers around your trip there?" she continued, obviously infuriated by our answer.

" Because we don't want you to see our tactics," I countered. Obviously suspicious but unable to prove anything, Krystal huffed before turning back towards the hangar doors. I had turned around to ask Peppy something when we heard the doors open up and Fox's Arwing swooped gracefully into it's docking port. The cockpit opened with a quiet hiss as the airlock was disengaged and out jumped Wolf with a few backflips. Fox soon followed, caught in midair by his lupine lover. Wolf put him down and they ran over to us.

We welcomed them back and instantly Fox began asking questions about what had happened during their departure." Any new developments?" Fox asked, looking over us all. I looked back at Leon, he just shook his head. When I looked back, I saw Fox, who looked obviously surprised, tap Wolf's shoulder, pointing at us. Wolf knew what he was getting at and was about to say something, but I just shook my head. He got the hint and dropped the subject, but I could see he was brewing ideas. I nudged my head towards Krystal, and Wolf nodded knowingly back. I was glad to talk about it with them, but not here.

* * *

**Leon**

Seeing Falco's silent conversation with the recently returned pair, I saw there understanding; I was glad to talk about it later, but in less company. Falco obviously agreed and, as soon as it had begun, we were off of the subject." Did anything eventful happened?" Asked Slippy. Fox and Wolf shared a knowing look, but they simply said that no remarkable things had gone on.

Once the conversation subsided, everyone returned to their rooms. After Falco and I had showered and dressed (separately), we heard a knock at the door." Who is it?" I asked, though I had a feeling that I knew the answer.

" Just us," announced Fox on the other side of the door.

" Come in," Falco exclaimed, the door opening to allow said vulpine and his lover into the room. They sat down at the card table we had set up for a game of Spheroknights, a game similar in nature to chess. We moved the spherical board off of the table and Fox instantly began asking us questions.

" When did you two begin dating?" Fox inquired.

" Our first and only date, if you can call it that, was a few minutes ago," said Falco, blushing a bit as he did.

Wolf spoke up, asking," When did you two confess to each other?"

" On the same occasion," I replied, my skin tinting red slightly." And before you ask; no, we have not done THAT," I added with a cough at the end for emphasis.

* * *

**Falco**

" And before you ask," Leon added," no, we have not done THAT," introducing a cough at the end for emphasis. Wolf seemed downed by the statement, and Fox faked being offended by the thought.

" Well, on that note," I said with a genuine yawn," we will say goodnight."

"Goodnight," uttered our visitors groggily as they headed out the door. I turned to Leon and said goodnight. Before I left to go into the bedroom, I have him a light kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and I left to my own bed.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't get any sleep. I just laid there in bed, trying but failing to get to sleep. I Spent a few minutes just laying there when I suddenly heard Leon shouting." Get away from him," he yelled. I heard him tossing and turning in his bed. I jumped out of bed and ran as quietly but as swiftly as I could into the living room. Leon was trapped in a terrifying nightmare. I walked up to him and held his shoulders. He continued to toss and yell my name until I shook him awake. he woke with a start, bolting upright. I pulled him into a hug, telling him that he was having a nightmare." Are you okay?" asked Leon.

"I should ask you the same," I replied;" That was a powerful nightmare."

" I'm fine; it was just a dream"

" Come with me," I proclaimed, holding his hand and dragging him into my bedroom. He didn't protest, so I put him in bed and pulled the covers over him. I walked around to the other side and laid down. I brought him closer And gave him a light kiss. He turned to me." Thank you, Falco. I love you more than you can imagine," Leon said, and before I could reply, he drew me into a deep kiss. As we released, I replied," I love you to." He turned back around and, holding him close, I slept better than I've slept in a long time.

* * *

**Leon**

_I sat, tied down, unable to moved. In front of me, Falco was also tied. A hand appeared from the shadows to rest on Falco's shoulder. A dark and hideous voice came from the same shadows." I see you've found someone to share in your miserable existence; How quaint," he said as the nails on the reptilian had dug into Falco's shoulder. Falco cried out in pain and I sympathetically cried out as well." Oh, so you really care about this man, eh? Well that will make it all the more satisfying." The voice laughed a terrible laugh, one that stopped the very blood." Get away from him!" I yelled as loud as I could. I felt warm but strong hands grab me from behind._

_" Oh, I will; when I'm done with him. But riddle me this:" crowed the voice," does a heart break as easily as a neck?" The man grabbed Falco by the chin and then..._

I woke with a start, bolting upright. Falco pulled me into a hug, telling me that I was having a nightmare." Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same," he replied;" That was a powerful nightmare."

" I'm fine; it was just a dream"

" Come with me," he proclaimed, holding my hand and dragging me into his bedroom. I didn't protest, so he put me in bed and pulled the covers over me. He walked around to the other side and laid down. He brought me closer and gave me a light kiss. I turned to him." Thank you, Falco. I love you more than you can imagine," I said, and before he could reply, I drew him into a deep kiss. As we released, he replied," I love you, too." I turned back around and, with him holding me close, I slept better than I've slept in a long time.


End file.
